Desastrosa petición
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Kristoff quiere pedirle algo a Anna, pero no ve el momento para poder hacerlo. / Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


**_Disclaimer_** _: Nada de OUAT me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Juegos de azar y hombrezuelos" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

 _Personaje sorteado:_ _ **Kristoff**_

* * *

 **Desastrosa petición**

* * *

 **Arendelle, hace muchos años…**

—Amor —comienza a decir Kristoff en tono suave—, llevo mucho queriendo decir estas palabras, así que seré breve: ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Sven parpadeó y asintió, haciendo una mueca de aprobación a lo que su dueño le estaba preguntando. Éste, se hallaba en el suelo, con una rodilla hincada en él y tomando una de las pezuñas de su cornudo amigo. Justo en ese instante, entró al establo Elsa, que había escuchado todo y no pudo reprimir la sorpresa. Kristoff se quedó mirando a la reina como si hubiese visto un fantasma y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

—Yo… no he visto nada —dijo Elsa, apartando la vista de Kristoff—. Mas costará una vida entera olvidar la escena que acabo de presenciar —murmuró.

—No, no —se excusó Kristoff, soltando una risilla nerviosa—. Esto no es lo que parece. —Vaciló un poco antes de continuar—. Veréis yo… quiero… bueno, más bien pediros… Majestad, ehm…

Elsa arqueó una ceja sin entender nada de lo que le estaba intentando decir el muchacho.

—¿Te estás declarando, Kristoff? —le preguntó, con la ceja levantada aún y el rostro sorprendido por la situación.

—Por supuesto… —asintió, pero meneó la cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta del error—. ¡No! Quiero decir, a vos no, a Anna, claro.

Elsa miró de reojo a Sven.

—Pues temo que te has equivocado de… especie, supongo.

—No, no, solo estaba ensayando lo que le quiero decir. Estoy nervioso y solo estaba ensayando con él.

Elsa respiró aliviada. Eso lo explicaba todo.

—De hecho —continuó el muchacho, decidido—, eso es lo que quería pediros, Majestad. Necesito que me deis vuestro consentimiento para casarme con vuestra hermana.

Elsa se quedó mirando al chico, algo pensativa, y tras unos segundos, asintió.

—Tienes mi apoyo, Kristoff. —El joven dio un largo suspiro de alivio y se relajó, dedicándole a la joven reina la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Sin embargo, necesito que me prometas una cosa.

—Sí, sí —contestó con euforia—. Lo que sea.

—Que Sven no sea mi acompañante.

—Eso está hecho —dijo echándose a reír, mientras el reno miraba a ambos refunfuñado.

—Entonces, creo que será mejor que te dé esto —dijo sacando un objeto dorado del bolsillo de su vestido y entregándoselo al que, probablemente, iba a ser su futuro cuñado—. Era el anillo que mi padre le regaló a mi madre cuando se prometieron. Sé que a Anna le haría muchísima ilusión que se lo des. —Le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió hacia el establo, donde le esperaba su caballo ya ensillado —. He de irme, mas espero que a mi regreso ese anillo esté con su nueva dueña.

—Eso espero yo también —contestó con una risa nerviosa—. A todo esto, ¿dónde está?

—Lo más probable es que siga durmiendo, mas no te aconsejo que la despiertes.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Mejor que no lo sepas. Hazme caso. —Y, sin decir más, se subió a su caballo y emprendió su camino al destino que la esperaba.

* * *

Kristoff se quedó pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer, y más ahora que llevaba aquel anillo tan especial. Él jamás podría permitirse algo tan… maravilloso. Mantuvo aquel aro de metal entre sus dedos unos segundos, mientras los pensamientos le invadían la mente. ¿Y si Anna preferiría un anillo que él le regalase en vez de uno que ya perteneció a alguien? Tal vez lo mejor sería que ella se casara con alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que se merecía. Porque, total, él, ¿qué podría darle?

Meneó la cabeza, quitándose todos esos pensamientos y miró fijamente hacia el castillo. Si había algo que le gustaba de sí mismo era que no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente. Y solamente Anna tendría la última palabra en este asunto. Además, ¿qué podría perder? La reina Elsa tenía su consentimiento, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Entró decidido en el castillo. Paseó por el ala este, donde supuestamente se hallaba el dormitorio de su amada, pero por más que andaba y andaba, no recordaba dónde estaba. Aquello siempre le pareció un laberinto y jamás se acostumbraría a él. Decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle a uno de los empleados que se encontrase por allí. Tras explicarle un sirviente cómo llegar al dormitorio de la princesa Anna —y refunfuñar con el hecho de que no estaba muy bien visto eso de que se colara en el dormitorio de una dama—, le quedaron claras sus dudas: sí, efectivamente, estaba yendo por el lado inverso.

« _Al final del tercer pasillo por la izquierda del ala oeste, gire de nuevo a la derecha y allí lo encontrará sin problemas_ ».

—Tardamos mucho menos en encontrar a Elsa en la Montaña del Norte —murmuró el muchacho entre dientes.

—¿Decíais, señor? —preguntó el sirviente.

—No, nada —disimuló Kristoff con una risa nerviosa—. Que pase un buen día.

El chico se dirigió hacia donde le habían indicado. Le costó horrores encontrar su destino, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Eso sí, tuvo que soportar las miradas prejuiciosas de algunas de las criadas del castillo, pero eso poco le importó, ya que llevaba toda la vida soportando cosas similares, e incluso peores.

Entró en el dormitorio de Anna procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. La verdad era que le resultaba de lo más extraño hacer todo aquello, pero le pareció un detalle muy romántico despertarla y, ya de paso, pedirle que se casara con él. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Se acercó a ella aprovechando que dormía plácidamente en su lecho. Realmente se la veía de lo más adorable, con la mitad de su rostro hundido en la almohada y la boca ligeramente abierta, emitiendo un leve ronquido que al chico le provocaba la risa. Pudo comprobar cuando se acercó, que un hilo de baba le colgaba de la boca, lo que le pareció encantador. Sinceramente, no parecía en absoluto a ninguna de esas princesas de las que él siempre había oído hablar. Ella era especial, entusiasta, no le importaba nunca demostrar que se equivocaba ni mucho menos en decir lo que pensaba, aunque ello fuese de lo más doloroso. Por eso Anna era especial. Por eso mismo Kristoff quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, porque era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Porque ella era única.

La zarandeó con suavidad para despertarla. La delicadeza no era su fuerte, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. La llamó varias veces, pero daba la sensación de que no era lo suficiente para que su amada se alejara de los brazos de Morfeo, de los que, por cierto, se aferraba a él con ansias. Extraño nombre para un gato, por cierto. Solo Odín sabrá por qué le puso ese nombre cuando se lo regaló.

—Anna —volvió a murmurar Kristoff en un intento de despertar a la chica—. Anna, desierta.

—Cinco minutitos más, mami —masculló la princesa, adormilada.

—No, Anna, soy yo, Kristoff —comentó, mientras sacaba el anillo que Elsa le dio. Por un momento, le pareció buena idea dárselo en ese momento.

—¿Kristoff? —susurró nuevamente. Cerró la boca, sintiéndosela excesivamente seca, y bostezó—. Hmmm… Kristoff, sí... —De pronto, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo— ¡¿Kristoff?!

Se incorporó de golpe, haciendo que su cabeza chocara de inmediato contra la pronunciada nariz del joven y éste emitió un leve grito de dolor, tapándosela y haciendo tremendos esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar. Anna se levantó rápidamente de la cama y de dirigió hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No deberías entrar en mi dormitorio. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Las palabras atropellaban la lengua de Anna, pero a Kristoff le resultó divertido verla de aquella manera.

—Tranquila, estoy bien —la tranquilizó, quitándose la mano de la nariz. Ella pudo percatarse de que un hilo de sangre le salía de ella.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Estás sangrando!

Instintivamente, saltó de la cama en busca de algo para taponar la hemorragia. Cogió una sábana, la rasgó y se la ofreció a su chico.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio.

Él se echó a reír al verla tan alterada. Ella frunció el ceño y miró al chico, sin entender nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

—Nada, que me gusta que me cuides y te preocupes por mí, eso es todo. —le contestó con una sonrisa amplia.

Anna se relajó al escuchar aquello.

—Iba a darte una sorpresa, pero veo que me la has dado tú a mí…

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el anillo de su madre en la mano. Debió de caérsele cuando se golpeó. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero uno de los grandes, de esos de los que no sabes si es un susto o un infarto. O ambas cosas. No, no podía perder nada tan valioso como aquello. Si Elsa se enteraba, era Kristoff muerto. Y no podía dejar a Sven huérfano por aquello. Tenía que encontrarlo como fuese. Rebuscó con la mirada para ver en dónde pudo haber caído. Nada, ni rastro. Escuchaba como la chica le contaba algo, pero su mente divagaba en lo que le ocurriría de no encontrarlo a tiempo. ¿Pero en qué líos se metía él solo? La verdad era que ahora entendía el porqué Elsa le había aconsejado antes de irse que no sería buena idea eso de despertarla. Lo malo es que se había dado cuenta un poquito tarde y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para encontrar la joya sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Un sudor frío le recorrió por el cuerpo. Y no sabía qué hacer para entretener a Anna mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, viendo que él estaba agachado, debajo de la cama.

—Ehm… Nada. —Se quedó pensativo unos instantes cuando se le ocurrió una idea—. Es que acabo de ver algo debajo de tu cama. —Otra breve pausa—. ¡Una araña!

—¿Qué?

—He visto una araña debajo de tu cama. Y no quiero que te asuste, ya sabes.

Anna bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Pfff! ¿Asustarme yo? —comentó sin darle mucha importancia—. Me he enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, ya lo sabes. —Sin embargo, su cara de pavor cuando él se dio media vuelta para seguir buscando no era precisamente de valentía. Si había algo que a Anna le daban terror eran esos bichejos de ocho patas.

Kristoff consiguió, con un poco de esfuerzo, encontrar el anillo. Respiró hondo, aliviado —más por el hecho de no acabar ejecutado que por haber hallado el dichoso anillo—, se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y avisó a su chica de que «ya no corría ningún peligro».

—Bueno, aunque aún no me has dicho por qué estás aquí, me alegro de que estés, porque así no perderás más tiempo. Voy a avisar a Franky para que te prepare el baño.

—Un momento… ¿baño?

—Así es, un baño.

—Un momento, un momento, un momento… ¿Otro baño? ¡Ya me lavé hace tres días!

—No, Kristoff, debes lavarte cada día. No basta con hacerlo una vez al mes, como hacías antes.

El muchacho masculló algunos improperios que la joven princesa no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que le escandalizarían de haberlo hecho.

—Además —continuó la chica—, debes estar presentable para la fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

—La que damos hoy, aquí. ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté hace unos días?

Kristoff hizo memoria. Y no, no tenía la menor idea de lo que le hablaba. Solo recuerda a ella hablando mucho y eso lo solía hacer constantemente; no podía pretender que encima se acordara de todo. Dio un largo suspiro y se preguntó por qué diantres no tendría el poder de desaparecer cuando le apeteciese. Le vendría la mar de bien en esos casos, sobre todo para escaquearse de los eventos a los que él normalmente solía hacerlo antes de conocerla.

—Venga, que Franky te está esperando. ¿No te parece emocionante? Voy a poder presentarte a mis demás parientes, y amigos, y…

Anna no paraba de parlotear sobre la fiesta y a Kristoff le daba vueltas la cabeza. Y lo peor de todo es que no, no había manera alguna de huir. A ella se la veía tan entusiasmada que no le quedó otra más que dejarse llevar. Además, se la veía demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de que él asistiera al evento. Y estaba radiante de felicidad por ello. Y eso a él era lo que más le importaba, verla así, feliz.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pensó que ya encontraría otro momento para pedirle matrimonio.

* * *

La noche había caído. La fiesta había sido un éxito. Apenas había tenido un segundo para estar a solas con Anna y dudaba mucho que lo hubiera. Aprovechó que hablaba con un pariente lejano para escabullirse de aquello.

Se dirigió hacia los establos y sacó de allí a Sven. Le apetecía estar con alguien de confianza con quien hablar. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y los botones de arriba de su camisa. A decir verdad, detestaba vestir así; no entendía cómo la gente gustaba vestir de aquel modo, si era de lo más incómodo. Se sentía extraño. Sentía que no era él llevando aquel _disfraz_.

—Lo sé, Sven —dijo mientras se sentaba en la hierba—, estoy ridículo. —El reno asintió, dándole la razón—. Y, para colmo, no he tenido un solo momento para poder hablar con Anna. —Suspiró y comenzó a acariciar a su amigo—. A veces siento como que nunca voy a encajar aquí, como que esto no es para mí. Y me derrumbo, pensando en que no seré lo suficiente bueno para ella. Pero luego la veo sonreír, escucho su risa contagiosa y se me pasa. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero cuando estoy con ella, me siento yo mismo. Con ella no tengo que esconderme de nada, no tengo que ser alguien distinto, porque ella me acepta tal cual soy. Y me siento realmente bien, es como si un millón de hormigas se hubiesen colado en mi estómago cada vez que la veo. Verla sonreír es mi motivo para seguir adelante en la vida y no derrumbarme. —Sacó el anillo que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos y jugueteó con él entre sus dedos—. ¿Quieres saber por qué quería pedírselo hoy? —Sven se encogió de hombros, sin entender por dónde iba—. Bueno, hoy hace dos meses que nos conocimos. —El animal lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Yo me acuerdo de las fechas, lo que pasa es que tengo que fingir ser un despistado para honrar mi hombría… —El gesto del reno continuaba siendo el mismo—. El caso es que soy un cobarde. Podía haberla sacado de allí, aunque fuesen un par de minutos, pero solo pensaba en que no era lo más apropiado.

—Pues tal vez ahora sea ese momento —comentó Anna detrás de él. Kristoff se giró y se levantó de golpe al verla allí, de pie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente para querer escuchar eso que tanto deseas pedirme desde esta mañana.

—¿Lo sabías? —se sorprendió.

—¡En todo momento! —dijo haciéndose la interesante—. ¿Cómo osas dudar de mi inteligencia? Se te notaba a las mil leguas que estabas ansioso por pedirme en matrimonio y querías despertarme con esa sorpresa y que llevas todo el día…

—Te lo ha dicho Elsa, ¿verdad? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Absolutamente todo —contestó instantáneamente—. Le extrañó mucho no verme puesto el anillo, así que me lo contó todo.

—Se lo sonsacaste, ¿no es así? —inquirió, sin cambiar el semblante.

—¡Totalmente! Tuve que recurrir a un ataque de cosquillas inminente porque no había manera de que soltara prenda…

—Muy perspicaz, sí señor.

—Lo sé —respondió y miró al joven con una sonrisa—. Aunque… todavía sigo esperando.

—¿Esperar a qué?

—A que unos monos bailen un vals. ¿Qué va a ser?

—¡Ah, sí! —Kristoff cogió el anillo y se acercó a Anna, tomándola de una mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Carraspeó ligeramente antes de proseguir—: Princesa Anna de Arendelle, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

—¡Oh! —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa, mientras él le colocaba el aro dorado en el dedo correspondiente—. Creía que jamás me lo pedirías. Por supuesto que acepto. No podría ser otro más que tú.

Y, poniéndose de puntillas, le rodeó con los brazos el cuello. Él la agarró de la cintura y apoyó su frente con la de ella. Anna le sonrió y, cogiéndole del mentó, le besó con ternura.

De pronto, él se echó a reír.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—¿En serio torturaste a tu hermana con cosquillas?

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Desde luego, tienes un don especial para estropear los momentos mágicos que… —Se encogió de hombros—, me encanta.

Y, sin más, volvió a besarle.

* * *

 ** _NDA:_** _Bueno, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo acabarla. Iba a meter más personajes conocidos de la serie, pero no vi la ocasión de hacerlo. Me gustó la idea de imaginarme a Kristoff pidiéndole matrimonio y saliendo todo mal. Como debe ser con esta pareja. xDD_

 _No está corregido, así que no seáis muy malos con eso. xDD_

 _En fin, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla._

 _Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima._

 ** _~Miss Lefroy~_**


End file.
